


Heir to the Crown

by Peachymomo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachymomo/pseuds/Peachymomo
Summary: “It… it’s really you, huh?” he clasped your hands in his, “That day in the market… why didn't you tell me?”Growing up as an orphan wasn't easy, but with Reiner by your side you felt like you could take on anything. That was until he was adopted to be a brother to the prince, and you were adopted to be a scullery maid.*Note at the end





	Heir to the Crown

Having been an orphan your entire life (so far) you thought nothing could surprise you but as you watched a tall, blonde man stroll through the dark doors of the orphanage you proved yourself wrong. At the ripe age of almost nine years old, you have yet to be adopted, and your best friend of the entire crew of orphans, Reiner, has yet to be adopted. He was older than you, only by two years, but as you grow older the chances of being adopted grow few and far between. 

So what could the king want with Reiner? He already has a son, a son who would grow up and rule the kingdom, a heir… what could he possibly want with Reiner? The king’s blue eyes looked Reiner up and down, before motioning for his file with a simple “please”, he skimmed through the file, closing it with a small hum. 

“Well, it seems like you’ll be a perfect companion and brother for my son.” 

Grasping Reiner’s hand, he strides out of the orphanage. Reiner waved a small bye, grinning from ear to ear, wider than you’d ever see him smile.

You felt your cheeks get red, and your stomach and heart tighten. The orphanage wasn’t a bad place, but seeing all the young toddlers and babies get adopted before you had your jealousy growing by the day. You found solace within Reiner, you two being amongst the oldest in the rowdy bunch of kids has your bond even closer. So with Reiner gone who were you going to bond with? Who were you going to stay up late with and watch the stars, talking about all the adventures you would have together once you’d be old enough to leave. 

A drop of cold water hit your cheek, you were crying. Ashamed, you put your head in your hands. Your “mother” guided you back to your room, softly holding you in her arms as you sobbed. Now, you weren’t usually a crier, instead choosing to act as a mother figure to the children who did cry often. Soon enough your tears dried, but the ache in your heart chose to make a home within you, not leaving even as you dozed off to bed. 

✿

Soon after Reiner left, you were adopted, shown to a middle aged woman and her two daughters. You thought it would be the happiest day in your life. 

You were wrong. 

“Hell” you groaned, sweeping the floor. “I was cursed to spend eternity in the fiery pits of hell. I don’t know by the gods will or whatever cursed me, but I know I was.” 

Aged 17, you were now a fine young woman, with an even better head on your shoulders. Being a live-in maid for eight years taught you no less. Those past eight years have been the worst of your life, put in a crowded attic with only a bed to waste your life away. Not a day goes by that you don’t think of _him_ , seeing his and his brothers face on the scroll that your adoptive mother had picked up from the market. He was 19 now, he was going to be married off soon, along with his brother Bertholdt. You never quite outgrew the small infatuation you held for him, but you have to cast it aside now. Inhaling sharply, you dusted your hands off on your apron, setting the broom aside. You were bored out of your mind, the only things you did all day were clean, and read.

That’s one thing your adoptive mother had given to you, an education. Never wanting her daughters to seem dumb or incompetent, and wanting to show people you were well off, she had hired a private tutor for you and your sisters. Putting them in various activities… while you had to do their chores, and teach yourself how to ride horseback. Your ears perked, hearing a shrill voice call your name. _“Shit.”_ you winced, breathing in to calm yourself. “Coming.” short slow breaths. _In, out, in, out._ Telling yourself this mantra as you stepped into your adoptive mothers room. 

“Yes..?”

“I need you to go to the market and buy fabric for the girls' dresses. We’re going to be having some guests over, and they need new dresses to impress. You’ll also be in charge of making them.” She sent you out with a shoo of her hand and some gold coins. Sighing, you put your apron to the side, lacing your shoes, you shut the door behind you. Going to the market wasn't boring per say, what you hated was being your adoptive mothers servant. Doing anything she wants with a flick of her wrist or a snap of her fingers. It grew tiring, and after eight years you wonder how much more you could take. 

“Hi Ymir.” You spoke to the attendant behind the booth, Ymir was one of the orphans at your orphanage, being a year older than you, and a year younger than Reiner, she was sandwiched between the two of you in everything. But she was always a good friend, becoming close to the both of you before being adopted by the seamstress of the town. 

She gave you a nod of her head. “Whaddya need?” you told her, and she pulled several rolls of fabric from behind the booth. You eyed each one, picking a shimmering gold, and a dark mauve. 

“How much?” you asked, taking the coins out of your dress pocket, and holding them out to Ymir. Taking three out of the six, she gave you a wink. “Half off for you, take it as a token of my gratitude.” 

“Gratitude for what?” 

“You know.” You had sewed her a dress, living with a seamstress was hard, one singular seamstress didn’t have time to make an entire wardrobe for her daughter. So when Ymir asked you to make her a dress with pockets on both sides, you did it gladly. She had always given you more fabric for less price, writing it off as you being one of the few people who helped her not lose her mind around screaming children. It also paid off that she made eyes at your sister Historia whenever she saw her. You smiled a knowing smile, said thanks, and with a wave goodbye and two rolls of fabric under your arms you were off. 

But of course, nothing in your world goes without some mild intrusion. With an “oof”, and a small thud, you were suddenly on your butt and the fabric on the ground. 

“Oh my. I’m so sorry, miss.” 

You peered up at golden eyes, and his large hand grasped yours, pulling you and the fabric from where you were sitting. “Prince Rei-.” He put a finger to his lips. “No one knows I’m here.” whispering, he swept the dirt off of the fabric in your hands. 

His eyes widened, and it seemed he was lost in thought before shaking it away with a flick of his hands. Pulling his hood over his head, he smiled a small smile. “Sorry again, and thanks for keeping the secret.” He walked away, getting lost in the crowd. 

You pouted, contemplating on if you were going to be able to hide the dirt smudges on the fabric, or if you would have to wash them directly when you got home. It would be a pain in the ass if your adoptive mother found out, but she had to one way or another. 

Your walk home was paved with silence, your heart racing at the thought of what your adoptive mother would do to you. You cleaned them as best as you could, but the fabric still looked a bit dusty. You sighed, you had gotten used to any punishment she dished out. You were expected to be perfect, a maid and servant who would do anything she asked of you.

Walking into the house, you set the fabric down, heading to get your sewing materials. You heard a shrill gasp, wincing. 

“Get down here this instant!” 

Hurrying, you almost trip and fall down the stairs. “Yes mother?” you say with a blank stare. “What. Happened. To. The. Fabric.” she grit her teeth, staring straight into your soul. “I ran into someone and dropped it, I’m sorry.” you mumbled, shrugging. She sighed, biting her lip in between her teeth. “I’m going to go easy on you this time, but next time it won't be so simple.” she set the fabric down and paced out of the room. With her gone, you prepared the dresses. Gold for Historia, and the dark mauve for Annie. They weren't mean, Historia certainly was the kinder of the two though. Annie just seemed to want nothing to do with anything nor anyone. Not you, not her sister, and certainly not her mother.

✿

Days passed, and your guests arrived. It was your chance to leave the house, your adoptive mother not wanting you to be there and “ruin our mood”. You didn’t mind although, you’d take any chance to get out and go into town. See your friends and their parents who’ve become family to you. 

With the guests inside, you took your leave out the back of the house. Sprinting to the town square, your eyes focusing on a group of teens looking your way and waving. They shouted your name, smiling and laughing. 

Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Armin, Eren, Mikasa,and Ymir. You had met Jean at the stables, he had helped you properly ride a horse. Marco was a farmhand and always helped sell produce in the market. Sasha and Connie both worked at the butcher shop, always giving you the best meat. Mikasa was an orphan along with you, Ymir, and Reiner, and she was adopted by Eren’s family, Armin was their childhood friend. 

They had become your best friends, a welcoming community who wouldn’t harp on you for your every mistake like at home. 

The town square bustled, musicians strumming their instruments, men and women stumbling out of bars. Young children and couples danced, requesting songs from the musicians. Your group got up, joining along in the festivities. 

A hand stuck itself out towards you, and you looked at Marco’s smiling face. You couldn’t deny that he was handsome, deep, shiny, brown eyes with his face speckled with freckles. His smile was sweet, always wide and inviting. “Would you like to dance?” he asked politely. You smiled, nodding silently. 

He took your hand in his, gently pulling you up. “How have you been?” his hand situating itself on your hip, but being respectful of your space. He was kind, and it made your heart murmur. It was time you got rid of your infatuation with your childhood friend. You had a boy asking you to dance. 

Snapping out of your daze, you answered. “I’ve been fine, same as always. How's the farm?” his eyes gazed down at you. “As good as it can get, a lot of our crops are doing the best they’ve ever been. Our income is doubling.” you smiled wide, it was cute how he could go on and on about the farm. He seemed to enjoy it, it was right next to the stables, that's how he had become close friends with Jean. “Oh! That reminds me.” His voice brought you back to reality, and he brought something out of his pocket. 

“This is for you.”

A brooch placed in the center of his palm. It was circular, a rose made of diamonds with a small ruby in the middle. “I saw you staring at it and I figured since I got paid extra -.” his voice was quiet, shy. “Thank you.” a heartfelt whisper left your lips as you clasped the delicate piece of jewelry. “Thank you so much Marco.. Truly, thank you.” You put the brooch on, making sure to put it in a place where it wouldn't fall off. “No problem! I got something for everyone. Just my way of saying thank you for being my friend.” He played it off, a small blush taking over his face and ears. 

You continued to dance until well past midnight. Stopping and taking a break for food or drink. One by one, your friends went home. 

Crickets chirped, and the sky was littered with stars. You walked home in silence, deep in thought, and you gradually made your way home. Your night was fantastic, a welcome getaway from your horrid life at home, but of course it has to end sometime. 

Slipping in the house quietly, you take off your shoes and bolt upstairs. Not in the mood for any confrontation.

That’s how you end the night.

✿

One year passed in an instant, and news struck through the kingdom like wildfire. Bertholdt, the king's son and successor, told his father he doesn’t want to be king. Reiner, who was all abuzz with the girls in your town was to be crowned king… and due to him having to be crowned king, he would need a wife. 

You had moved on from your silly little crush, but you had to admit that the moment when you met him in the plaza had your heart ricocheting in your ribs. Butterflies took over your stomach, but you gulped them down. 

Nothing much has happened with Marco. You hang out with your friends often, and once he even walked you home and kissed you on your forehead. But that was it. It’s not like you were eager to speed things up, but you were eighteen now. Every minute not in a relationship or married meant one more minute you had to spend with your adoptive mother and your sisters. So yes… you somewhat were eager to speed things up. 

Your ears perked as you heard a knock on the door, and you headed over only to be bombarded by your adoptive mother. Taking the scroll from him she let out an ear splitting squeal, shouting for your sisters.

“Girls. Important news.” Your adoptive mother placed the scroll out, and you saw a royal decree for all the ladies of age in the kingdom. “There will be a ball, and we’re invited! Isn’t this terrific.” 

“So great.” Annie was monotone, her face stoic. 

“Yeah! I’m sure we’ll have some fun Annie.” Historia chimed, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Annie’s mouth twitch. 

You felt your stomach drop as your adoptive mother eyed you slowly. “Oh. It’s you.” she sighed, looking down. “I need you to make the dresses for the girls. Don’t disappoint me.” 

You nodded, dropping your head. You knew you weren’t allowed to go. You had no rights in this house, it was made clear. You had to be the maid, a live in cook, and a perfect “daughter” whenever she could parade you around. The least she did for you was allow you to see your friends, and even so it was never that easy. You had to fight tooth and nail at first… eventually she just gave up, knowing you weren’t going to stop fighting about it.

You went to bed early that night, you had to start working on their dresses. Earlier that day Ymir had given you extra fabric they couldn't sell for some ridiculous reason that you couldn't remember. But the fabric was perfectly fine. A beautiful jade green, a peachy pink, and a violet with a silver tint. 

You figured Annie would go for the green, she wasn't one for the more “girly” colors as Historia would put it, but Historia loved them. Grabbing the pink and green fabric, you got to work

The days morphed together, and you were able to get out of the house finally. Your friends grumbled and scoffed when you told them about how you had to miss the ball, one of the times you would be able to experience some freedom was ripped out from under you. You had given Sasha your fabric, hoping she or Mikasa could have some use for it. 

Your visit with them was short, but sweet. You needed to finish the dresses soon, the ball would be within the next week. The next time you saw them was the day before the ball. They had shown up at your house while your adoptive mother and sisters were gone. 

“This is for you.” Sasha handed over the violet material, which unfolded into a beautiful dress. You blinked, stunned as your eyebrows furrowed. 

“I can’t use this.. I’m not going.” 

“Yeah you are.” Jean spoke up, clapping a hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “I reserved some horses for you. We’re all going to help you go.” Your friends nodded, and you felt tears brim in your eyes. They overwhelmed you, and you had to take a deep breath so they didn't fall out. 

Sharing a small glance with Marco, he smiled his usual smile, and that was the cherry on top. 

“Okay. I’ll take it. Thank you so much. I’ll see you tomorrow.” your face was hot, but you smiled anyway, and they all nodded, bringing you in for a hug before leaving. 

It was early morning when the dresses were finally finished. You weren’t a perfect seamstress, but by most standards your work was up to par, some dresses even regarded as being phenomenal. P:ractice never made perfect, but it sure made that much of an improvement. Your dress was hidden in your closet, you’d be damned if your adoptive mother had found it. 

Setting aside some food for the mice who lived with you (whom you’ve named Thomas and Mina), you brought down the dresses for your sisters, setting them neatly on their beds. Annie looked unamused, saying a curt thanks before looking away. Historia was giddy and delighted, but froze when she spoke up. “Uhm. will Ymir be there?” shrugging, you made your way out of the room to your own, and you sighed when you saw your dress. 

“Will this work?” you spoke more to yourself than anyone, but Thomas and Mina were good listeners, they were sweet and never bit. Little companions, you had saved them from being food for the birds outside. They seemed grateful, and you loved them. You heard small squeaks, and they seemed like squeaks of approval… at least that's what you told yourself. 

You spent the rest of the day doing chores, keeping yourself busy and good so your adoptive mother had no idea. That’s what you thought until she came down the stairs with your dress in hand. You feel shoulders tense, eyes widen as a short breath comes out of your mouth. You already know what she’s going to say, bracing yourself for the worst you hear her sigh like she always does. “Do you ever think?” she throws the dress at you, rubbing her fingers over her temples. “I’d have half a mind to tear this thing up. Right here. Right now.” she shook her head, seeming annoyed. “But. I’ll let you keep this, you're not going tonight.” she undid the seams in your dress, knowing it would take you day and night to sew it back together. It fell apart in your arms, and you looked down on it sadly. She went away with a huff, but not before saying, “Don’t even think about going tonight.” you were surprised your adoptive mother wasn’t harsher on you, but it seemed in the past year she behaved a bit nicer. You never questioned it though, glad that you weren't being yelled at and shamed like some times in the past.

Your feet felt like stones as you made your way to your room, setting the undone dress on your bed, you sulked. Thomas and Mina peeped up at you from their resting place on your windowsill, squeaking gloomily. They could pick on your mood quite easily, and you went over to them. Always a mood booster as they nuzzled their soft heads into your hands, you couldn't help but let the tears roll down your face, and you sobbed and hiccuped your way to see the horses at the barn, hoping Jean would be there. He was, of course. Jean was fond of horses, but not fond of his nickname “horse face”, although it made everyone laugh and giggle when his face flared up after being called the nickname.

“Hey, why aren't you..?” he stopped in his tracks, staring at you with wide eyes as he took in your blotchy face. 

You nodded your head, looking down in sadness and anger, and a hint of shame… although it was subtle. 

Jean put his hand softly on your head and hums. “It’ll be okay, I promise. We’ll just find a way around it.” he smiled, which made you smile. 

“Thanks Jean.” 

You could feel his eyes on you, but he left to get something for the horses. Alone, you stepped outside. Sitting on one of the stools, you cried even more. Disappointment wasn’t a new feeling, but it shrouded you like a dark cloud. 

A burst of light piqued your curiosity, and as you looked up a figure appeared, shrouded in whatever they were wearing. It was long and were those wings-? 

Someone unfamiliar stepped out of the light, and they were wearing wings. Stunned, you sat there wondering what they were here for, what they could possibly do to you. 

“Hi!!.” the person said enthusiastically, and you knit your brows in confusion. “Who.. _what_ are you?”

“Well…” they paused, elongating their words. “I’m your fairy godparent, Hanji!” rolling your eyes, you spoke, “Fairies aren’t real, we all know they’re just childrens tales.” Hanji stepped towards you. “Thats where you’re wrong, because I’m totally real. You could feel me if you want.” stunned again, you blinked. “Uh no thank you, I’m fine.” declining their offer you instead chose to question. 

“Why are you here?”

Taking your hand within theirs, they responded. “I’m going to help you get to the ball!” you hummed to yourself, “Wow. Jean was right.” 

“Who?”

“Nothing.” 

“Well anyways. We are going to get you to the ball!” they say, and you respond with a questioning “We?”. 

They motion to the horses, and mice that scatter around the barn. 

“What are you going to do to them?” questioning again, you watched as they turned the mice into people, and formed a carriage out of something the horses would munch on. “Seems like you have a ride little miss.” you looked in amazement. “Oh gods, thank you. Thank you so much.” overwhelmed, tears pooled in your eyes. 

“Now, about that dress.” they mumbled, and you raised an eyebrow. “How did you know?” they smiled, taking your hand in theirs. “We just know. It was lovely, but I have something much more beautiful in mind for you.” They somehow got a hold of your dress, transforming it into a beautiful sapphire blue gown. It was a perfect fit, and it suit you well. Your hair transformed into a formal updo, strands parting to form by your face. Gasping, you looked down at your hands, fitted in gloves to match your dress, and shining glass slippers on your feet, it was perfect. Everything was perfect, and it brought tears to your eyes yet again. 

You had trained yourself not to become too emotional, it would just make the situation you were stuck in even worse and more of a hell than it already was. But as you made your way to the carriage in your gown, you couldn’t help but sob some more. It was a night you would always remember, and a night you would always be thankful for. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” repeating yourself, you hugged Hanji tightly, hoping to express your gratefulness with more than just words. 

“You’re welcome. Now, go have fun! But be home before midnight” they sent you off, closing the carriage door behind you. 

“Why?” you questioned, but you were gone before you could have an answer.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the palace. Excitement coursed through every vein in your body, gazing upon all the lights, you were escorted into the ballroom by one of the castle guards. You felt as if every eye in the room was laid upon you, men from other kingdoms asking you to dance. 

“You look amazing!” a familiar voice whispered in your ear, making you turn around to two familiar golden brown eyes. 

“Connie! What are you doing here?” you mused, but quickly looked down to his hand to find a plate full of hors d’oeuvres. “The butcher shop supplies meat to the royal kitchen, they said they’d pay extra if we would help serve food. I couldn’t pass it up.” you smiled, “I was sure you’d want to be with Jean tonight, at least having some fun while there are no girls to hit on.” he rolled his eyes, “Jean had to do some coach work after he saw you, he stopped by and told me everything. I have no idea how you got here, but you look amazing.” 

“Thank you so much… can I?” motioning to the food, Connie nodded. 

You grabbed one, munching on it as you stood on the sidelines. A tap on your shoulder alerts you to a prince of one of the other various kingdoms. “Hi.. um.” he was nervous, his eyes flitting from your face to your dress and back to your face again. “My name is Colt. You look beautiful.. Would you like to dance?” he stuck his hand out in wait for your acceptance. Nodding, you placed his hand in yours and slowly you two started to dance to the band.

You don’t know how long you danced for, but Colt stopped abruptly. “Why’d you stop…?” you went silent as he stood there staring at what you assumed was a person behind you. 

They coughed awkwardly. “Sorry to make you stop, I just wanted to see if I could ask for the next dance before anyone else…” sweating, you turned around to be greeted by your childhood friend, the prince himself. Your heart rioted in your chest and it felt like time stopped, but slowly you came to your senses. “S-sure. Yeah, of course.” clearing your throat, you nodded. He stepped away, letting you continue dancing until it was his time. 

Once the song was finished, Colt bowed, letting go of your hand slowly with a “thank you”. Reiner took it as his cue to have you in his grasp, and soon you were dancing again. 

“Hi.” he smiled, small and sweet.

“Hi.” you spoke breathlessly, the crush you had tried to get rid of seemed to form again in a mere second. 

“I like your dress…” he knit his eyebrows, looking straight into your eyes. “You… you were from the market that day.” he looked pleased with himself, swaying you gently. 

“Ah.. yeah I was. It’s nice seeing you again.” you smiled shyly, and he swayed you closer to the doors leading out to the courtyard. “Where are we going?” with a hum, he spoke “Courtyard, I want some time to take a break. Long night.” 

“Oh, I completely understand. It is pretty overwhelming.” agreeing, you both stepped out into the cool night air. “So.. what is it like being an heir to the crown?” you looked up at him, questioning. He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, sighing before speaking. “Well, when I was told that Bert didn’t want to be king, I couldn’t say I was shocked.” he paused, walking farther away from the palace. “It’s difficult, stressful, and tiring. I was lucky to be adopted… put into this situation. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to not be a prince of the kingdom,” he looked down. “Of course I’m still grateful and it feels nice to be liked by almost every girl in the kingdom.” His eyes glinted and he smiled wolfishly. 

You grinned, rolling your eyes. “Being a commoner isn’t all that fun, especially when you have a mother like mine.” he raised an eyebrow. “Let’s just say she’s a little off. But I should consider myself lucky, she pays for my things, gives me a roof over my head. I shouldn’t be complaining.” crossing your arms, you bit your lip. “But I understand exactly where you're coming from, always wishing for a different life.” 

You both went silent for a little while, stopping to sit on a bench by some topiary. 

Reiner seemed to think for a minute, his hand resting on his chin. “What’s your name by the way?” 

“Oh.. well.” you told him your name, and his eyes lit up. “It… it’s really you, huh?” he clasped your hands in his, “That day in the market… why didn't you tell me?” Reiner looked hurt, his brows furrowing. “I don’t know…” you didn’t know how to reply. “I’m sorry.” his thumb rubbed across your palm in a comforting motion and the look in his eyes was warm and soft. 

“I’m here now though.” you went silent again, chewing on the inside of your cheek. 

“That you are. How have you been… besides your mother.” he smiled again, and butterflies took flight in your stomach. 

“Well, life’s uneventful. I’m still friends with Ymir, I see her at least once a month.” you shrugged, pursing your lips. 

He ran a hand through his hair, messing up his gel’d style. “I think about you and ‘mir all the time.” his lips parted and he let out a shaky breath. “I’ve stayed up at night hoping you two were okay.” The look in his eyes expressed all the emotions he couldn’t get out. 

You talked for what felt like hours, laughing, joking, just having fun until he went silent. He muttered a simple, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” and you felt shy again, hiding your face in your shoulder, him coaxing it out with his hand. His hand cupped your face, and he searched your eyes with his. Your breath hitched in your throat, and you stared at each other until you heard a familiar ding of ten to midnight. 

“I have to go.” the ding startled you back to reality, and you got up suddenly. “I’m so sorry Reiner.” it wasn’t easy to run in heels, but you made it work. He chased after you as you made your way through the crowd in the ballroom, and down the steps leading to the palace. You looked behind you to see Reiner reaching out for you, and it made you slip, your shoe falling off your foot and landing on one of the steps below. Sighing, you realized you didn't have time to get your shoe no matter how much you wanted it. 

You stepped into the carriage, and it whisked you away almost instantly. Sweating nervously, you wondered what would happen when it hit midnight. Hearing the dings and chimes of the bells, it felt as if your heart stopped. The carriage made its arrival to the stables before turning back into its true form, the wheels popping off. You were put back into your peasant clothes, your dress and gloves vanishing and your hair toppling out of the nice updo. The only thing that was left was your one glass shoe, and you clutched it to your chest once you slipped it off. Your perfect night vanished into thin air, one remnant left. 

Slowly, you walked your way back home, going to change into your nightgown and get ready to sleep, your adoptive mother wouldn’t be home for at least another half hour, and the house was clean from you doing chores earlier in the day. She wouldn't suspect a thing, and you weren’t nervous about it. You checked yourself in the mirror before hiding your shoe somewhere safe, and you looked fine. A little messy, but fine. You laid down, and not long after you fell asleep. 

Waking up to a knock at your door and voices downstairs, you checked to make sure your shoe was still safe. _It wasn’t there_. Your eyes widened, and your jaw dropped. You frantically searched everywhere, but it wasn’t anywhere to be found. You ran down the stairs, stopping as you glanced at your mother shoving your shoe on a bored looking Annie. It seems as though Reiner sent an order for his men to place a shoe on every girl, seeing if he could find you. “Look! It fits.” she said enthusiastically, and the shoe popped off of Annie's foot, and into your mothers hands. You continued bounding down the steps, frozen in place as she looked at you, her eyes glinting devilishly. “Historia’s turn.” she batted her eyelashes, putting the shoe on historia’s foot, but it hung off and your mother tried forcing it on her foot. 

Rage seethed out of you, and you snatched the shoe off of Hisoria’s foot. “This is _my_ shoe. I had it in my room.” your mother snatched it from you. “Don’t be silly. You would’ve had to go to the ball last night. Which you _did not_ ” she spat, and you tugged it back from her. “I did.” she tugged it back from you, “You did not child, end of discussion.” you tried tugging it back, but she dropped it on the floor, shattering it. “No… no. no. no. no.“ you sobbed, clutching your face in your hands. “What is wrong with you, can’t you just let me be happy?” the glass shards shimmered in the daylight, blurred by the tears in your eyes. 

You heard your name called, Reiner standing there with your remaining shoe in his hand. “I heard noise… that’s why I came in.”He inched closer to you, wiping your tears and sitting you down on a chair. “I believe this is yours. Thought you could run and we’d be separated like before?” he smiled softly, fitting the shoe perfectly on your foot. “It’s perfect,” he paused, cupping a hand to your cheek. “Princess.” Reiner pulled you close, chapped lips slotting against yours gently. “I’ve always loved you.” he breathed out, wiping the tears that continued to leak from your eyes. 

Your mother went pale, fainting, and you swear you saw the hint of a smirk on Annie’s face. Historia put her hands together in excitement, offering congratulations to the two of you. You replied with multiple thanks, giddy and joyous as Reiner picked you up and spun you around. He was all muscle and brute, but gentle in the way he made sure he wasn't squeezing too tight or spinning too fast. He plopped you down on your feet soon after, pressing his forehead against yours. 

“You do know what this means right?” 

“That I’m stuck with you forever? Doesn’t sound too bad.” you replied cheekily, laughing. 

He just nodded silently, going in for another kiss. 

Your wedding approached quickly, and you made sure all of your friends could attend. Hand delivering fancy scrolled invitations to them personally. 

“You’ve come full circle huh. Starting out life with Reiner and ending it with him. Interesting.” although Ymir was usually deadpan, she smiled at you. “Congratulations, I’m happy for you.” and that's how every invitation went, congratulations buzzed in your ear for a week. Connie made sure to offer extra congratulations, commenting on how he ‘knew’ that you would’ve been chosen. The best part was that Marco didn’t seem phased, gentle and level headed as always while he smiled and congratulated you. 

Pretty soon you were standing out in the courtyard, under an arch while a priest read off of some book. Sweat pooled on your brow, mostly because of the summer heat but partly because you were nervous as all hell. You never thought this would be happening, chalking it up to some silly childhood fantasy. But here you are, standing hand in hand with Reiner on your wedding day. The ceremony was finished with a kiss, which meant the party had just begun. 

Everyone was sat in a big dining room, your friends taking their individual seats, and even Annie and Historia came. They were never bothersome to you, and they even helped you one way or another on your journey to where you were now. Sasha brought someone who she named ‘Niccolo’, a cook of some sort she was seemingly infatuated with and Reiner’s adoptive brother Bertholdt was tall and lanky, but sweet as he shook your hand and congratulated you. You swear he was sweatier than you as he sat by Annie, they seemed to know each other, all of your friends and ‘family’ seemed to know Reiner and Bertholdt one way or another. You would ask about that at a different time, instead choosing to enjoy the atmosphere and banter in the room. 

You and Reiner took your leave about two hours after the dinner had commenced, saying you hadn’t felt well because of nerves and you wanted to lie down. In reality, you just wanted more alone time with Reiner. What once felt like a dream was now a reality, and you would soak up every last minute in your husband's arms. 

He guided you to his room, not even able to hide his smile as he attacked you with kisses, hastily trying to undo your dress, and that’s how you spent your wedding night, being held close in your husbands arms. Becoming one for the first, but not the last time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first fanfic and a take on cinderella. Hope you guys like it and thanks for reading <3\. I plan to do a take on each major fairy tale with some of the main guys!


End file.
